Lose You Again ((Sequel to All the Time in the World))
by Katherine997
Summary: Jennifer Tyler was brought back to life for one purpose; to hurt The Doctor. That was the reason why 'the family' brought her back. What is worse to lose the woman you love all over again?
1. Ch 1 - Human Nature - Part 1

**_Farringham School, 1913  
_** A woman in a nurses uniform walked into her room that she shard with her friend. "Oh, Jennifer, dear," The woman's friend said once she saw the woman walking in. "Can you help me with the books?"

The woman turned around and smiled at her friend. It was Jennifer Tyler. "Of course, Joan," She spoke. Joan sighed in relief and handed her some books, "Thank you," She said. "Where do you want to put them?" Jennifer asked.

"At the shelves," Joan replied and they both walked over and placed the books on it. With that they walked out of their room before saying goodbye and walking to different directions.

Jennifer walked in a corridor, "Excuse me, ma'am," A boy said as he walked pass her. She met the handsome teacher, John Smith, who was carrying a large pile of books. "Good morning, Mr. Smith," She said with a soft smile and he dropped a small red book. "There we go," He said.

"Let me help you," Jennifer said but then John placed his feet on the book, "No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these," He said and she took the books from his arms, and he picked up the fallen book.

"No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?" He asked. "Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything," Jennifer replied. "Oh, we can't have that," John said.

"He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books," Jennifer stated. "Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry," He said. "Just let me."

"No, why don't I take half?" Jennifer suggested. "Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour," He agreed as he took half. "We make quite a team," Jennifer said, a small smirk play on her lips. "Don't we just," He said, smiling and she giggled

"So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?" She asked. "Yes. This way," He said and let her walk first before following. They walked side by side in a smaller corridor, "I always say, Nurse Tyler, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out," John said.

"You know, we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Jennifer and not Nurse Tyler," Jennifer said. "Jennifer?" John asked, frowning. "That's my name," Jennifer said. "Well, obviously," He said, "Jennifer . . . Tyler." He frowned, where did he heard that?

"And you John, isn't it?" Jennifer asked, snapping him from his thoughts. "Yes, yes, it is, yes," He said as they stopped beside a board at the top of a flight of stairs, "Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?" Jennifer asked.

"I hadn't thought about it," He admitted. "I thought about going, I've been asked from some men but I refused," Jennifer said and smiled at him.

John's cheeks started to get pink slightly, should he ask her but what if she will reject him? She was intelligent and a very beautiful woman. He started to back away nervously, "Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to -"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow before looking behind him, "The stairs," She warned. "What about the stairs?" He asked. "They're right behind you," Jennifer said and then he trapped down in a flurry of books and papers. Jennifer gasped and cover one hand on her mouth.

Jennifer took John to his room and stitched the back of his head. He whined and Jennifer hid her smile, "Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this," She remarked. "Because it hurts," He comment. Then, his maid, Martha brushed in, "Is he all right?"

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking," Jennifer scolded. "Sorry. Right. Yeah," Martha said and rushed back to the door and knocked on it before walking back over, "But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all," John said. "Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked Jennifer. "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you," Jennifer said. "Sorry," Martha said and looked at John, "I'll just tidy your things."

She walked around and John looked at Jennifer as she was leaning against the couch, "I was just telling Jennifer - Nurse Tyler, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding."

"Hiding? In what way?" Jennifer asked, crossing her arms. "They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly," He said, chuckling. "Oh, come on, tell me," Jennifer said, smiling. "I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts," He admitted.

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out," Jennifer said. She grabbed her stethoscope from her bag and walked over to him. She listened to his chest and they both met each other's eyes as she did. After a moment, she broke eye contact, "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."

John smiled as she turned around and placed her stethoscope back into the bag, "I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest." Jennifer turned around, "I'd be very interested." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before," He said as he stood up and went to his desk as Martha looked up and saw he hold up his handwritten book as he was The Doctor. He handed it to Jennifer.

"A Journal of Impossible Things," She read the first page before looking through the pages. There were a lots of inky scrawl and pictures. "Just look at these creatures," Jennifer said and frowned, she felt like it was real but dismissed it. "Such imagination."

"It's become quite a hobby," He replied. "It's wonderful," Jennifer said and then flipped through another page and frowned. It was a picture of her. She looked at John, "Is that . . . me?" She asked.

John looked at it slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I, I, I . . . I was, er." Jennifer looked back at the page, smiling a little. "It's looks good," She said. "Well, of course, it is you," He said and blushed a little as she looked back at him when he said that.

She smiled as he looked away and cleared his throat. Martha looked at the two of them in jealousy. That woman was Jennifer Tyler. The Doctor talked about her so much - even after Jennifer died he still love her. But he didn't remember it now.

Jennifer looked back at the pages, she saw robots and in another page, a box, "Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places," John explained.

"Like a doorway?" Jennifer asked, frowning as she looked at the box. It looked so familiar. "Mmm," John hummed, nodding. Jennifer flipped through another page and there was sketches of men; the earlier Doctors.

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true," John said. "If only," Jennifer said as she stared at one of the Doctors. The ninth Doctor.

"It's just a dream," John said and they both smiled at each other before Jennifer looked back and flipped through another page, there was drawings of a pocket watch. She looked at John and hold the book to him. "Oh, no, you can keep it. You can read more," He said.

Martha's eyes grew wide while Jennifer smiled and hold it to her chest, "I will love to," She said. "I should go." She grabbed her bag and said goodbye to John before walking out of the room, with Martha running behind her in the corridor. "Ma'am?" Martha called and Jennifer turned around. "That book."

"Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it," Jennifer said, smiling softly before turning back around. "But it's silly, that's all," Martha insisted and Jennifer turned back around to face her. "Just stories."

"Who is he, Martha?" Jennifer asked, frowning. "I'm sorry?" Martha asked. "It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what," Jennifer stated.

"That's just him," Martha insisted. "You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?" Jennifer asked. Martha nodded, "I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me."

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position," Jennifer said before turning around and walking away.

... ...

Night had fall, Jennifer was on her bed, flipping through the book that was giving her. "What are you doing?" She looked to the other side, where Joan was sleeping on her own bed. She looked at Jennifer, "You need to sleep."

Jennifer sighed, "I know, I just . . ." She shook her head, letting the book to fall on her lap. "I just can't, I don't know why." Joan smiled, "Maybe it's something to do with a man. Like; Mr. Smith?" She teased, making Jennifer to blush.

"Joan," She said and Joan giggled. "It's not that," Jennifer said, but deep down she felt strange about that man. It was like she could trust him from the moment they met. Jennifer sighed and looked out side her window, staring into the dark sky, full of stars.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys,_**

 ** _Yes, I put our Jennifer into_ _the episode of season 3_ _and changed it a little. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Katherine_**


	2. Ch 2 - Human Nature - Part 2

Joan and Jennifer walked outside the school to the shooting range, side by side with their arms linked together, talking and giggling. They stopped when they saw the boys were practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by John and the Headmaster.

Hutchinson and his friends leaded a stunned Latimer away. After a moment, Baines left. "I will see you later," Joan told Jennifer. Jennifer watched her sadly walking away. Joan told her about her husband, Oliver; He was shot and died in the battle of Spion Cop.

"Ah, Nurse Tyler." Jennifer looked back and saw John walking over to her. "Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you," Jennifer promised. "No, no, no. You don't have to," He said. "Will you like to walk with me to the village?" Jennifer smiled a little and agreed.

They walked around the village, talking about the boys as two workmen are hoisting an upright piano up to the first floor window of the Ironmongers. "Don't you think discipline is good for them?" John asked.

"Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing," Jennifer said. "Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign," He said.

"In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen," Jennifer pointed out. "That was just a dream," He stated. "All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world," She said.

"Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself," John said as they stopped. "Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this -" He noticed a woman rings her bicycle bell as she peddles along. The men with the piano struggle as it dangles from a fraying rope. Then a woman pushing a perambulator comes around the corner, "This country can find its heroes in smaller places. In the most . . ."

He saw a boy standing next to him, with a cricket ball in his hand. Some more of the rope frays and the piano dropped a bit. "Ordinary of, of deeds." He grabbed the cricket ball, throwing it at the scaffolding outside the Ironmongers, which fell and hit a plank that send a brick flying through the air to knock down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally give up and dropped the piano to the ground mere feet in front. The piano felled to pieces and the baby started crying.

Jennifer looked at John shocked. "Lucky," He said. Jennifer laughed a little, "That was luck?" He looked at her and took a deep breathe before asking, "Ms. Jennifer Tyler, might I invite you to the village dance this evening . . . as my guest?" She looked at him and smiled, "You extraordinary man," She complimented.

After that, John and Jennifer were walking along a cart track. "It's all becoming clear now. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls," Jennifer said.

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true," John said. "But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies," Jennifer teased. "The devil," John said and they laughed.

He noticed a scarecrow, "That scarecrow's all skewed," He remarked and walked up to it with Jennifer following. John tied it's arm back onto the cross-member. "Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?" Jennifer asked.

"Gallifrey," He replied and then frowned, why did he said that? He didn't knew a place like that, could he?

"Is that in Ireland?" Jennifer asked. "Yes, it must be, yes," He said. "But you're not Irish?" She asked. "Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was, er," John explained and looked at her. "Well, she was a nurse, actually."

"Oh, well, we make such good wives," Jennifer teased. "Yes. Well, my work is done. What do you think?" He asked. "Masterpiece," She complimented. "All sorts of skills today!" He said and they smiled at each other before walking away. As they walked away, the scarecrow turned its head to watch them.

They were back at John's study room, He was making a sketch of Jennifer, who was sitting on the couch. "Can I see it?" She asked once she saw he was done. He walked over and sat next to her, showing her the sketch.

"Oh, do I look like that?" Jennifer asked, smiling shyly. "Do you like it?" John asked. "You've made me far too beautiful," Jennifer said. "Well, that's how I see you," He said. Jennifer smiled as she locked eyes with his before looking back at the sketch.

John pulled a piece of hair behind Jennifer's ear and they looked at each other. After a few seconds, he started lend over and placed his lips on hers. It felt right, they both felt it.

John pulled away just slightly and stared at Jennifer. She looked at his lips before back to his eyes and he lend over again, kissing her again. The kiss got deeper and Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away because the door opened and Martha ran in.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" John snapped. Martha ran out again and shut the door behind her. Jennifer stood up when she noticed something on John's desk. She walked over to the desk and saw a necklace.

She touched it and frowned. It felt so familiar, why? John walked over behind her and looked at the necklace from over her shoulder. "It's pretty," Jennifer said. "Who owned it?"

Mr. Smith / The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. But every time I look at it . . . I feel sad all of a sudden," He explained with a frown. He grabbed the necklace and brushed his fingers over it. Jennifer studied him fore a few seconds before he hold the necklace to her. "Take it."

She looked at him, frowning. "You giving it to me? Why?" She asked. "I don't know, I just . . . Feel like you should have it," He explained. Jennifer gave a small smile and gently took the necklace to her hands. "Thank you," Jennifer said and John smiled.

"May I?" He asked. Jennifer smiled shyly and nodded. He took the necklace and she turned around. He put the necklace around her neck and she smiled as she turned around to face him, wearing the necklace.

... ...

It was the night of the party and Jennifer was getting ready in her room. "What do you think?" Jennifer asked Joan once she finished. "Oh, look at you," Joan said with a smile. "Mr. Smith doesn't knew what will hit him."

Jennifer smiled shyly, looking down. "And where did you get that necklace?" Joan asked, stepping over and touching the necklace that was around Jennifer's neck. "Mr. Smith gave it to me," Jennifer replied and Joan grinned.

"Did he now?" She said and crossed her arms, "It's beautiful." Jennifer smiled again, "Thank you. Now, I should get going," Jennifer said. "Alright, have fun," Joan said and Jennifer smiled as they hugged. "Bye," Jennifer said as they broke away from the hug and she left the room.

Jennifer was at John's study room and showed off her party dress. "You look wonderful," John complemented, staring at her. Jennifer smiled, "You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?" She asked.

John thought for a moment, "Er, I'm not certain." Jennifer smirked, "There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?" She asked. "Yes, there is," John said and stepped forward, taking Jennifer's hands and they stared at each other's eyes before he lend over and kissed her lips.


	3. Ch 3 - Human Nature - Part 3

Martha burst in the study, breathless, making John and Jennifer broke the kiss. "They've found us," She said. "Martha, I've warned you," John said. "They've found us, and I've seen them," Martha said. "They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." She looked at the mantlepiece but the watch wasn't there. She looked at John and Jennifer, "Where is it?"

She started to search the mantlepiece. "Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?" Jennifer frowned, "What watch?" She asked. "He had a watch. A fob watch. Right there," Martha replied. "Did I? I don't remember," John replied.

"But we need it," Martha said. "Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

"Oh, I see," John said and glanced at Jennifer, "Cultural differences." Jennifer gave a small nod but she frowned, something felt wrong to her. It was like she felt that Martha was - Right.

John grabbed his journal that Jennifer gave him back and hold it to Martha, "It must be so confusing for you." She nodded. "Martha, this is what we call a story."

"Oh you complete. This -" She started as she pointed up and down at him, "Is not you. This is nineteen thirteen." He nodded, "Good. This is nineteen thirteen."

"I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this," Martha said and before John and Jennifer knew it, she slapped him, hard across his face. "Martha!" Jennifer scolded.

"Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with me," Martha said and grabbed his arm then she looked at Jennifer, "So are you. We need to knew how you came back." She grabbed her arm as well but then John release Jennifer's arm from Martha's grip.

"How dare, how dare you. We're not going anywhere with an insane servant," John said as he led Martha out, "Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He pushed Martha out into the corridor.

"The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist?" John asked Jennifer and pointed at the door, "What about her?" Jennifer frowned, "The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there." He looked at the mantlepiece, frowning. "Don't you remember?"

After that, John and Jennifer walked in the village hall. "She's infatuated. You're a dangerous man," Jennifer teased. "You've taken my arm in public," John said. "I'm very scared," She joked and he chuckled.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" A Bagger asked. "Yes, of course. There you are," John said and then he and Jennifer walked inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz." The village band started playing and everyone started dancing. John and Jennifer danced. "Well, John, you can dance," Jennifer teased.

"I surprise myself," John / The Doctor admitted. They bump into another couple. "Sorry," John apologized and Jennifer giggled.

Jennifer sat down at a table while John was fetching refreshments for them both. She smiled but her smile slowly faded when Martha came over and sat with her. "Please, don't, Martha," Jennifer said.

"I need to talk to you. Just please, listen," Martha said. Jennifer sighed, giving up. "Do you trust him?" Martha asked. "Yes," Jennifer said. "Since you two met?" Martha asked. Jennifer frowned, "Yes. Yes, I did," She said.

"Tell me the true; When you two met, did you felt like you know him?" Martha asked. Jennifer opened her mouth to ask what was she talking about but closed it when these words did not come out. _Martha was right. Why did I felt like it?_ Jennifer thought.

"You don't remember," Martha said. "You need to remember. I need you." Jennifer stared at her for a moment before frowning, "What did you meant before when you said how I came back?"

Martha took a deep breath. "When I first started traveling with The Doctor, he told me about a girl name Jennifer . . . That was you. You died saving him and the world," She explained softly.

Jennifer stared at her, shaking her head, "Martha -"

"I know. I get that you don't believe me right now, but . . ." Martha pulled out The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Jennifer frowned at it. It looked familiar. "Will this help?" She handed it to Jennifer and Jennifer's eyes grew wide.

All of a sudden, she started having these, memories; Meeting The Doctor, traveling, her family, losing them, fighting aliens, her death. She remembered everything.

Jennifer Tyler remembered who she was.

"Jennifer?" Martha spoke softly, hoping that it helped her remember. Jennifer snapped from this and looked at Martha. She was about to tell her that she remember everything but just then John came to the table.

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand," He said and Martha and Jennifer stood up, "I must insist that you leave." Jennifer slowly hold up the sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it," Martha said.

John took the screwdriver gently from Jennifer's hand. "You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you," Martha said.

Just then, there was a noises at the entry and everyone looked to see Clark, "There will be silence! All of you!" He was with Baines and Jenny, along with some scarecrows.

"Mister Clarke, what's going on?" A man asked. Mr. Clark turned around with a string gun and shot him and the man vapourised. "Mr. Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything," Martha told John and took the screwdriver from him.

"We asked for silence!" Baines yelled. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith." A little girl, Lucy came from behind and stood beside Baines, "No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form," Baines said as Jennifer stood between John and Martha. "Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clark. What is going on? This is madness," John said.

"Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull," Baines said. "But he's no good like this," Jenny said. "We need a Time Lord," Mr. Clark said. "Easily done," Baines said. He stepped forward and raised his ray gun. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," John said. "Change back!" Baines demanded.

"I literally do not know -"

John was cut off by Jenny grabbing Martha, and put a gun to her head. "Martha," Jennifer said. "Get off me!" Martha said. "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" Jenny asked. "I don't know what you mean!" John insisted.

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and our Jennifer," Jenny said, glancing at Jennifer. Jennifer frowned but then remembered. They were the once that brought her back from the dead. But how?

"Then let's have you," Mr. Clark said and grabbed Jennifer before putting his gun to her head. "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this," Baines started. "Which one of them do you want us to kill? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."


	4. Ch 4 - The Family of Blood - Part 1

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith," Jenny said. "Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge," Baines said but then suddenly, the family turned their heads quickly. "Time Lord."

Martha grabbed the gun off Jenny and used her as a shield while she aimed it at Baines. "All right! One more move and I shoot," She warned. "Oh, the maid is full of fire," Baines said. "And you can shut up!" Martha said and fired the gun at the ceiling.

"Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever," Clark said. "Shoot you down," Baines said. "Try it. We'll die together," Martha said. "Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines asked. "Looks too scared."

"Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?" She asked. The family lowered their guns and Jennifer walked over to John. "Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mr. Smith. I mean you."

"Do what she said. Everybody out, now, outside, all of you," Jennifer said and the villagers run out, screaming. "Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly," John told Latimer.

"And you. Go on. Just shift," Martha said. "Martha, come on," Jennifer said. "I'll be right there, go," Martha said. Jennifer grabbed John's hand and they rushed out.

"Mr. Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out," John said and went towards Latimer. "Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster -"

"Don't touch me. You're as bad as them." With that the boy ran away.

Martha ran out, "Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!" The three of them ran away, right towards the Farringham School. John closed the main doors behind them, grabbing the bell and started ringing it.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked. "Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" John said.

"You can't do that!" Martha said. "You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!" John said. Hutchinson ran down the stairs, "I say sir, what's the matter?" Jennifer and Martha exchanged a glance. "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!" John said.

The guns were being passed out to everyone at school. "You can't do this, Doctor. Mr. Smith!" Martha said but he ignored her. "Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it."

"They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance," Martha said. "They're cadets, Ms. Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties," John said.

The Headmaster enters, "What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack," John said. "Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private," The headmaster said.

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Nurse Tyler. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen," John said.

"Nurse Tyler, is that so?" The headmaster asked Jennifer. "I'm afraid it's true, sir," Martha said. "Murder on our own soil?" The headmaster asked. "Yes, I saw it," Jennifer confirmed.

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?" The headmaster asked. "Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir," Jennifer said. "Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone for the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate," The headmaster said.

"No! But it's not safe out there," Martha said. "Mr. Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir," The headmaster said before he and Philips walked away.

Martha looked at Jennifer, "We've got to find that watch," She whispered and Jennifer nodded as Martha grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room.

They got to the Doctor's study and started searching together. "I can't find it," Jennifer spoke. "Me too. Where can it be?" Martha asked. Then there was a knock on the door, the girls turned around to see Joan, "Jennifer, I will need some help downstairs."

Jennifer looked at Martha and she nodded, telling her it's okay that she will go. "Okay, let's go," Jennifer said to Joan. They walked out of the room and went downstairs.


	5. Ch 5 - The Family of Blood - Part 2

Jennifer rushed downstairs with Joan. John spotted her and walked over to her, "Jennifer, it's not safe," He said. "Well, I need to help. Fine evening we've had together," Jennifer said.

"Not quite as planned," He said. Jennifer stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Martha is right. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, him or The Doctor, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?" She said.

"Mister Smith, if you please!" The headmaster called. "What choice do I have?" John asked, placing a hand on Jennifer's cheeks before kissing her on the lips and then walked away.

Jennifer sighed softly, "Everyone has a choice. My choice was to save you," She whispered to herself. She rushed to the stairs but stopped when she met Martha. "Did you find it?" Jennifer asked. Martha shook her head, "No. I looked everywhere. There is no watch."

Jennifer opened her mouth to say something but closed it when they heard gunshots. They rushed to the window to see the boys shouting the scarecrows as they advance. John didn't squeeze his trigger and just watched as all the scarecrows were down.

"Cease fire!" The headmaster called and then walked over to the scarecrows. He looked at all of them, "They're straw. Like he said, straw." Jennifer and Martha exchanged a glance before looking back. "The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?" Hutchinson asked.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. "Stand to!" The headmaster called as he rushed over to stand beside John. Just then, the girl, Lucy walked in with her balloon. "Oh no," Jennifer said before she and Martha ran away from the window to outside.

"You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me," The headmaster said, walking over to her.

"No, don't!" Jennifer called as she and Martha ran over beside John. "Mr. Rocastle! Please, don't go near her," Martha said. "You were told to be quiet," The headmaster said.

"Just listen to me. She's part of it," Martha said. "She's part of the family," Jennifer said and looked at John, "John, please." He looked at her and then back at the headmaster, "She was, she was with, with Baines in the village."

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir," The headmaster said before turning back at Lucy, "Come with me."

"You're funny," Lucy said. "That's right. Now take my hand," The headmaster said. "So funny," She said before produces a ray gun and vapourises the Headmaster, shocking everyone. "Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?"

"Put down your guns," John ordered. "But sir, the Headmaster," Hutchinson started. "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way," John said as Baines came in.

"But sir," Hutchinson said. "I said, lead the way," John said. "Well, go on, then. Run!" Baines yelled and fired his gun into the air, making the boys to start running. "Come on!" Jennifer called, grabbing John's hand and they both, along with Martha ran to the stable block with the boys.

"Let's go. Quick as you can," John said. "Don't go to the village. It's not safe," Martha said. "And you, ladies," John said. "Not till we've got the boys out," Jennifer said.

Once the three of them were the only once left, John turned to the girls, "Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door, only to see the scarecrows on the other side. He slammed it shut and locked it before turning back to the girls, "I think, retreat." With that they left.

The got outside and hid behind the bushes as they heard Mr. Clark, "Doctor! Doctor!" The three saw that he was standing outside the building with two scarecrows and - the TARDIS. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

Baines and Jenny came over, "Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family," Baines said. "Time to end it now," Jenny said. "The TARDIS," Jennifer whispered, happy to see the old blue box again. "You recognize it, don't you?" Martha asked John.

"Come out, Doctor. Come to us!" Jenny called. "I've never seen it in my life," John said. "Do you remember it's name?" Martha asked. "John, I'm sorry, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box. This is it," Jennifer said.

"I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" John asked with tears.

"Yes. Yes, he is," Jennifer said softly. "Why can't I stay?" John asked. "But we need the Doctor," Martha said. "What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story," John said before running away and the women followed.

They walked at the country lane, "Wait, this way. I think I know somewhere we can be," Jennifer said. "We've got to keep going," John said. "Just trust me," Jennifer said before walking away. Martha followed her right away and John after them.


	6. Ch 6 - The Family of Blood - Part 3

Jennifer, Martha and John were outside a cottage, "Here we are. It should be empty," Jennifer said. "Jennifer, who lives here?" Martha asked. "If I'm right, no one," Jennifer replied before they walked inside.

The room was dark and they looked around, "Hello?" Jennifer called but there was no answer. "No one home. We should be safe here." She sighed. "Whose house is it, though?" Martha asked.

"Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if her parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished," Jennifer replied sadly.

John sat down on the small couch, breathing heavy, "I must go to them, before anyone else dies." Jennifer shook her head, "You can't, John," She said softly before looking at Martha, "Not without the watch." Martha nodded sadly.

John looked at Martha, "You're this Doctor's companion," He said. "Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely," Martha said softly and glanced at Jennifer, "Very lonely." Jennifer stared at her for a moment as John spoke, "And that's what you want me to become."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Jennifer hold a finger before slowly walking over to the door. She looked at Martha and they both nodded to each other before Jennifer opened the door and saw it was Latimer.

"Latimer?" Jennifer asked, shocked. "I brought you this," The boy said as he hold out a watch.

"Is that the -"

"The watch you and Martha were looking for, yes."

"Get in," Jennifer said and he walked inside. He handed the watch to Martha and she turned around, holding it out to John, "Hold it." He shook his head, "I won't."

"Please John, just hold it," Jennifer said. "It told me to find you. It wants to be held," Latimer replied. "You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Jennifer asked.

"Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor," Latimer replied. "Why?" Jennifer asked. "Because I've seen him," Latimer replied. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," John said. "He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe," Latimer continued. "Stop it! I said stop it," John said. "And he's wonderful," Latimer said and looked at Jennifer, "You in his memory too. There are a lot of wonderful memories."

Jennifer smiled sadly at that and then there was a loud boom outside, "What the hell?" Martha asked as they all looked outside the window. They all saw fireballs falling to earth a little way away.

"They're destroying the village," Jennifer said. "The watch," John said as he grabbed the watch from Martha's hand. "John, wait," Jennifer said. John stared at the watch as if he was listening. "Can you hear it?" Latimer asked.

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken," John replied. "Why did he speak to me?" The boy asked. "Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing," John explained suddenly as The Doctor, making Jennifer and Martha to smile. "Is that how he talks?" John asked. "That's him, all you have to do is open it and he's back," Martha said.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while -"

"He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but meeting Jennifer wasn't included."

"Love? That didn't even occur to him?" John asked.

"No, because -"

"Then what sort of man is that?" He cut her off, "And now you expect me to die?"

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said," Martha explained.

"So your job was to execute me," John said. "People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this," Martha said and Jennifer frowned.

Then, there was an explosion close by. "It's getting closer," Latimer said. "I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am," John said.

"No, you can't do that!" Jennifer said. "If they want the Doctor, they can have him," John said. "He'll never let you do it," Martha said.

"If they get what they want, then, then -"

"Then it all ends in destruction," Jennifer cut John off and he looked at her. "Those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child."

She looked at Martha and Latimer, "Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" She asked. Martha nodded before she and Latimer left. When Jennifer looked back at the man she love, it was the first time she saw in his eyes fear.

He was scared.

She stepped over to him and they hugged tightly. "It's okay," She said softly. After a long moment, they broke away and sat down on the small couch. "John, if I could do this instead of you, then I would," Jennifer said softly, holding his hand.

"Does he love you?" John asked. "John," Jennifer started. "What are you to him? And he to you?" John asked. Jennifer stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I love him."

"And he?" John asked. "He said that," Jennifer said softly. "What about me?" He asked. "Me as John Smith. What am I to you?"

"John -"

"Was it real between us?"

Jennifer wiped a tear that fell to his cheek, "I thought it was. I didn't remember him. The Doctor. After I was brought back and then I met you."

John looked down on the watch that was in his hand. "Can I see it?" Jennifer asked. He nodded and hold it for her. She put her hand on the watch.

 _ **Vision**  
John Smith kissed Jennifer as the bells ring on their wedding. He hold his first-born child. They took three children for a walk in the woods. He lied on his death bed, an old man, with Jennifer as an older woman, sitting beside him on the bed, holding his hand._

 _"They're all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe?" He asked. "Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John," She said. He smiled a little. "Well, it's time. I love you," He said. She smiled, "I love you too."_

"Did you see?" John asked. "Yeah. Yeah, I did," Jennifer said with tears in her eyes. "But it . . . It can't happen. We can't have that, he could never have a life like that."

"And yet I could," John said. Jennifer looked away and wiped her tears away. Then, there was another explosion outside and John looked at the watch. "What are you going to do?" Jennifer asked and he stared at her for a moment before opening the watch.

...

The next day, after everything was back to normal, The Doctor walked back to the cottage, wearing his normal clothes. He looked at Jennifer, who was standing near the window, staring outside. She was wearing her closet of when the day she was taken from him.

"So, is it done?" Jennifer asked as she turned around to see him. He smiled slightly, still shock to see her, "It's done." She nodded, "I saw Joan, she said the police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home."

He nodded, yet still staring at her. "You look the same," He comment. She smiled, "So are you," She said. He walked over to her, "I know how they brought you back." She looked away but he put his hand on her cheek so she looked back at him. "It's temporary." She nodded. "But I can find a way to get you back for good."

"Doctor," She whispered and shook her head, "Don't." She put her hand over his that was on her cheek. "I can feel it. I don't have much time right now." He shook his head, "I'll get you back."

"Doctor, stop," Jennifer said softly. "I don't want to see you hurt." She took off her necklace. "I want you to throw it. Maybe in space." He took it gently from her hand. "Let me go."

He shook his head and looked back at her, "Never." She opened her mouth to say something but closed it after staring into his eyes. She have only a moment before she will be gone. She placed her hand on his cheek before leaning forward. The Doctor lean forward as well and their lips touched.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay by his side and never leave him. They pulled away slightly, eyes still closed. Jennifer opened her eyes slightly as tears fell down from her face. "Run, you clever boy," She whispered as her hand left his face and she stepped away while his eyes were still closed. "And remember."

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw he was alone. She was gone. She was taken away from him again. But he can't let her go. He didn't want to let her go.

He looked down at the necklace that was on his hand. He brushed his fingers over it before looking at the floor, where Jennifer was standing in front of him just a moment ago.

He looked at the necklace again and slipped it into his pocket. He looked around the room before walking away, leaving the house and walking towards the TARDIS and Martha.


	7. Ch 7 - Goodbye, Jennifer

_**2005, new year**_  
"This is your fault, Mum," Jennifer complained as she, Rose and Jackie walked at the Powell Estate. Snow was around, falling down. "I'm late now. It's midnight and Mickey's going to be calling me everything."

Rose laughed while Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it," She said.

"Get rid of him, Mum," Rose said. "Yeah, he's useless," Jennifer said. "Listen to you, with a mechanic," Jackie said. "Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better."

"Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there," Rose said. "Maybe, one day. Happy New Year," Their Mother said. "Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night," Rose said. "Try and stop me," Jackie said, making the sisters to laugh as she walked away.

"Okay, you," Jennifer said, pointing at her older sister, "Don't stay up all night." Rose smirked, "You too. Happy New Year, sis," She said and they hugged. "Happy New Year," Jennifer said and they broke the hug. "See you later, bye," Rose said as she waved, walking away. Jennifer waved back before walking away.

Jennifer walked back home but stopped and turned around when she heard a groaning. "Hey, you all right?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah," The Doctor replied. "Too much to drink?" Jennifer asked, smirking.

He smiled, "Something like that." She nodded, "Well, maybe it's time you went home," She said. "Yeah," The Doctor agreed.

"Anyway, Happy New Year," She said. "And you," He said. Jennifer was about to turn back around but stopped when he spoke again, "What year is this?" She looked at him, frowning, "Blimey, how much have you had?" She asked and smiled, "2005, January the first."

"2005," He repeated. This was the year she was going to meet The Ninth Doctor.

Jennifer nodded and a grin started to show on his face, "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year." She smiled, "Yeah? See you," She said and then she ran off. "Goodbye, Jennifer Tyler," The Doctor said to himself. He watched as she got into the building before walking painfully back towards the TARDIS.

* * *

 ** _Sequel!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Soon!  
*Evil laugh*_**


	8. SEQUEL

Hey guys! There you go the fourt book

It calls;

A Second Chance [Sequel to Lose You Again]


End file.
